In the shadow of the moon
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Now in the shadow of the moon in the ebony sky with your eyes fused with mine I know this is where I am meant to be, you are the person I was born to spend my life with, what we have can never be destroyed it is as solid as the stone walls of the hotel we're staying in and it always will be.


**In the shadow of the moon**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:-** Now in the shadow of the moon in the ebony sky with your eyes fused with mine I know this is where I am meant to be, you are the person I was born to spend my life with, what we have can never be destroyed it is as solid as the stone walls of the hotel we're staying in and it always will be.

**Author's Note:- **In answer to Beth's Jessie J challenge to write a song fic using one of five Jessie J songs. Lyrics from "5 Down" By Jessie J. Rated for sexual content, enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

_I've set the scene right, it's almost midnight_

_The smell of sweetness in the air, candles burning high_

_And it's cold outside, please run your fingers through my hair_

The moon sparkling through the window only heightens my desire for you as the candle light dances in your eyes and you pull me into your arms the soft hotel bathrobes caressing our naked skin beneath. This weekend has been perfect, the deviation from our usual need to keep things so secret has been exactly what we needed and in the morning it ends so tonight I want everything to be perfect. Tonight I want to remind you that you that someday we'll be free to show our live just like we are now and the soft citrus from the candles and the midnight ink blue sky just makes it all the more perfect. The chance to steal two cold February days away, to spend Valentine's day as a loving couple without judgement has been perfect and as you kiss me again running your fingers through my hair pulling my lips closer to yours deepening our kiss it feels like I will forever be lost in how amazing you make me feel.

_Bath water steaming I wanna taste your lips_

_And when I was dreaming come on take a dip_

_Baby please talk to me let me hear your voice_

_Caressing my skin oh I can see your body so let's begin._

"I love you James this has been the best weekend away I've ever had. I don't want to go back to real life tomorrow." The soft bubbling of the Jacuzzi bath in the background teases me as the steam seems to wind around our bodies and you kiss me again. When we're alone like this your desire for me radiates from you. I can taste your need in the way you kiss me, feel it in the way you ease the soft towelling fabric of my shoulders and hold my hand while I step into the sunken tub, The way you stare at me for a second before shedding your own robe and joining me is breath taking. With you I am never anything but convinced of the effect I have on you and how much you want me and as you slip into the water with me the sight of your naked body, the feel of your skin on mine sets me alight in a way no one has ever been able to before.

"I love you too. Let's just stay here or run away to somewhere we can just be us, Can't we stay here where no one knows our working titles and no one cares that you're my box and that you still can't be free of Richard until your divorce is finalized?" How I wish we could do exactly what you suggest with all my heart I want to say yes let's go, forget about real life and be together openly for the rest of our lives but we both know it can never happen so we need to just make the most of the time we have left of our perfect dalliance and weekend of passion and love.

_I wanna feel you, I wanna smell you on my skin_

_I wanna see you, I wanna hear you whispering_

_I wanna taste you baby like it's our first time_

_5 down the sixth sense is mine._

Your body entwines with mine as the bubbles in the water caress our skin and I love the way you feel, love how you seem to be able to touch all those parts of me that react to you on instinct. I love the way my hands trace your body of their own accord; with you I don't have to think, I don't need to use my imagination or my conscious mind at all because you are the other half of me and with you I can let my body give up and my mind focus only on the pleasure you're sending coursing through my body.

"You are so beautiful I love making love to you, I love how amazing you feel." Your whispered words wind around me as I straddle your hips, sliding onto you tasting the desire on your lips as I kiss you hungrily. Everything about making love with you is spectacular, everything from the way you feel inside me to the way you whisper my name and tell me how amazing I am means that I have long ago become addicted to this and to you.

'_Cos you got me going no matter what you do_

_Baby my sixth sense is you, yeah_

_You got me going no matter what you do_

_My sixth sense is you_

"You feel so good, don't stop Jean please I want to be deeper inside you, harder please." Your words are like a jolt of electricity laced arousal running through me and I react to you without even trying doing exactly what we both need. The way you taste, the way you look at me, the way you sound and how you feel when my nails dig into your shoulders are all the tangible manifestations of how I feel but the sixth sense that explodes in my mind making us truly one is what make us so perfect. It's what intensifies the pleasure surging through me now and what makes your cries as you climax swelling inside me all the more intoxicating.

Falling into your arm as you cling to me the soft scent of the candles and the quiet bubbling of the Jacuzzi form the sound track of our recovery and I know even when we return to the real world this will be unbreakable. It could never be anything else because you are the person who completes me and it's perfection. Now in the shadow of the moon in the ebony sky with your eyes fused with mine I know this is where I am meant to be, you are the person I was born to spend my life with, what we have can never be destroyed it is as solid as the stone walls of the hotel we're staying in and it always will be.


End file.
